Ashes
by AliceAjar
Summary: Après la guerre, après la défaite de Voldemort et des mangemorts, le monde magique a complètement changé. Mais, malheureusement, ce n'est pas vraiment de la manière dont l'auraient espéré les sorciers de l'Ordre, et encore moins le Trio Légendaire...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

L'incident avait eu lieu plus de six mois auparavant. Peu de temps après la guerre, et la victoire de l'Ordre du Phénix sur Voldemort. Les élèves étaient rentrés chez eux pour l'été, le temps que Poudlard ne soit reconstruit, et que le monde magique ne retrouve son équilibre.

Mais les choses avaient changé. L'impact de la guerre s'était étendu bien au-delà du monde magique, et les parents moldus des élèves qui avaient subi le conflit, ou qui avaient péri lors des dernières attaques des mangemorts, avaient décidé d'agir. Jugeant que ce monde auquel ils n'appartenaient pas était bien trop dangereux pour leurs enfants, ils prirent la décision de le détruire. Comme toute chose inconnue, nouvelle ou différente qui se présente aux humains. L'attentat de Poudlard avait été un massacre. Des dizaines de moldus avaient pénétré le château, armés jusqu'aux dents, deux jours après la rentrée scolaire, et avaient ouvert le feu sur tout le monde. Professeurs, élèves, concierge. Vingt-huit moldus avaient réussi à entrer dans l'énorme bâtisse, après qu'un élève -né-moldu- n'ait détruit les barrières magiques de protection. Ils avaient massacré près de deux cents personnes. Deux cents magiciens. En l'espace de trente minutes. Et, malgré toute la puissance magique de certains, il est très difficile de lancer un sort lorsqu'une balle de 18mm vous transperce la cage thoracique.

McGonaghall avait péri en voulant protéger la salle commune de Gryffondor, et les élèves présents à l'intérieur. Hagrid avait été abattu en essayant de prévenir les centaures qu'il leur fallait fuir. Le professeur Trelawney, n'opposant aucune résistance, avait été capturée et emprisonnée. De la même manière, plus de la moitié des élèves avaient été tués ce jour-là.

Aussi, après cet incident, le nouveau ministère de la magie avait décidé de renforcer les défenses du monde magique face aux moldus. Les terroristes de Poudlard, ainsi que leurs enfants, avaient tous subi le sortilège d'Oubliettes, afin qu'ils ne soient plus jamais un danger pour les sorciers. Et une nouvelle loi avait été adoptée. Votée en écrasante majorité par le sénat qui siégeait désormais au ministère. Et approuvée par tous les ministères magiques de la planète.

Cette nouvelle loi consistait à faire oublier aux élèves né-moldus leurs pouvoirs, et leur connaissance du monde magique. Mais, pour les plus résistants d'entre eux, la peine capitale semblait être la meilleure solution. Aussi, ceux qu'on nommait désormais sans gêne les « Sang de Bourbe » étaient contraints de se cacher. De fuir. Sans cesse. Car, s'ils ne désiraient plus voir de moldus intégrer leur monde, les sorciers, eux, savaient parfaitement s'intégrer au monde non-magique. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de traquer les sorciers les plus récalcitrants, et de les abattre de sang-froid. Ironiquement, après sa défaite, l'idéologie de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était devenue le lieu commun des sorciers. Et, visiblement, leur seule chance de survie dans ce monde qui ne leur appartenait pas vraiment.

3 juillet, 22h45

Un craquement sourd se fait entendre dans l'appartement alors que Daphné se verse une nouvelle tasse de thé. Ignorant l'apparition à laquelle elle est trop habituée, elle s'assoit tranquillement à la table de cuisine où Théo semble concentré sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

« Elle n'était pas là. » râle une jeune femme brune en prenant place face à la blonde.  
« Je te l'avais dit. » souffle Daphné en continuant la lecture du journal placé devant elle.  
Théo lève les yeux une seconde de son écran et lance un regard désolé à son amie.  
« Du nouveau de ton côté ? » demande Pansy d'un ton las, en allumant une cigarette.  
« Pans', on en a déjà discuté... pas dans l'appart'… » grogne Daphné mais la brune l'arrête d'un signe de main.  
« Rien. » répond Théo. « J'ai fait le tour des annuaires internet, des adresses, des numéros de téléphone… Il n'y a rien… Je ne pense pas qu'on les retrouvera si facilement… »  
De rage, Pansy abat son poing sur la table.  
« Elle doit bien être quelque part. Le MACUSA n'a pas fait d'annonce à son sujet. Ils ne s'en seraient pas caché, s'ils l'avaient retrouvée…  
-Ils ont arrêté Saoirse Diffnan, et son frère. » lança Daphné d'un air désolé. « Ainsi que Stephanie Gaudoin. Ils les ont exécutés en fin de journée. »  
Pansy fit claquer sa langue, avant de reprendre une bouffée de nicotine.  
Saoirse Diffnan, son frère Adrian, et Stephanie Gaudoin étaient trois figures importantes de la NEST. La résistance née-moldue, si on voulait. Ce petit groupe s'était créé lors des premières grandes recherches du MACUSA. Lors des premières exécutions de « nés-moldus » au Canada, pour être plus exacts. Les NEST s'était mis à coller des affiches de leur groupe partout. A créer de petits attentats dans les locaux du MACUSA, mais aussi dans tous ses différents quartiers généraux. Aux Etats-Unis, et au Canada. Là où s'étaient d'abord enfui les nés-moldus traqués par le Ministère de la Magie Britannique. Bien avant que le MACUSA n'approuve la nouvelle loi concernant les sorciers nés-moldus, et ne se mette à les traquer également.

De leur côté, Pansy, Daphné, Astoria, Théo, Blaise et même Drago avaient dû également s'exiler au Canada, comme nombre d'autres « enfants de mangemorts », étant considérés comme des ennemis de l'ordre public au Royaume-Uni. Ils s'étaient alors installés à Toronto, près du quartier très en vogue du Distillery District, et avaient pris le parti de vivre discrètement. Ils demeuraient au milieu de moldus et d'autres sorciers, mais ne prenaient que très rarement part aux évènements du monde magique, qu'ils méprisaient considérablement désormais.

Mais Pansy, elle, restait active. Si elle se fichait éperdument du NEST, et des actes résistants d'autres groupuscules de sorciers « nés-moldus », il y avait une personne qu'elle souhaitait absolument retrouver. Et elle savait déjà que, peu importe où cela la menait, elle n'abandonnerait sous aucun prétexte.

00h56

Pansy claqua la porte derrière elle, et sortit dans la fraîche nuit canadienne. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait reçu une carte postale, six semaines auparavant, provenant du quartier où elle vivait. C'était Son écriture. Sa signature. Ça n'avait pu être imité. Quelque chose ne collait pas. Si Elle avait fui vers le Canada, Elle n'avait aucune raison de ne pas être revenue vers Pansy. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Qu'Elle devait lui faire confiance. Sinon, Elle n'aurait jamais envoyé cette carte. Alors pourquoi ne pas se montrer ? Pourquoi demeurer dans l'ombre ? Et surtout, si Elle savait où Pansy vivait, pourquoi ne pas tout simplement la rejoindre, d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

Comme à son habitude, la brune traversa le Queens Boulevard, tourna à gauche, puis à droite, avant de rejoindre le parc. Elle essayait de suivre le même chemin précis, tous les matins et toutes les nuits. Afin d'être le plus repérable possible. Car la jeune femme brune n'avait rien à craindre du Ministère, ni du MACUSA. Si sa famille avait été des traitres lors de la guerre, ils lui avaient au moins, involontairement, laissé cela. Elle était une sang-pur, une sorcière issue de générations de sorciers. Aussi, ils ne la traqueraient jamais. Et, si Elle voulait fuir à tout jamais les Aurors du MACUSA ou du Ministère, l'ancienne Serpentard était bien évidemment son moyen le plus sûr pour cela. Quelque chose ne collait définitivement pas.


	2. Chapter 2

13 janvier, 15h36

Pansy court à perdre haleine à travers les couloirs du Ministère, et espère plus que tout arriver à temps. C'est de la folie, de la folie furieuse. Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça. La nouvelle est tombée quelques heures auparavant. Le Ministère de la Magie Britannique souhaite fermer ses portes aux nés-moldus en imposant une nouvelle loi. Celle de faire subir le sortilège d'Oubliettes à tout sorcier né-moldu conscient de ses pouvoirs. Qu'il ait recu une éducation magique ou non. Qu'il ait participé à la lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou non.

En ce jeudi après-midi pluvieux, alors que le pays est encore en deuil de l'attentat de Poudlard, les figures emblématiques du monde magique vont voter et décider de l'avenir de leur monde. Le Ministère a proposé de voter cette nouvelle loi au référendum, car une telle décision ne peut se limiter aux seuls choix du sénat et de l'assemblée. Alors que nombre de sorciers sont allés déposer leurs votes les jours précédents, démontrant qu'une grande majorité d'entre eux est favorable à cette loi, une dernière assemblée de Hauts Placés doit se tenir dans quelques minutes, afin de donner suite à cette proposition ou non. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de secondes, en fait, songe Pansy en accélérant encore sa course à travers le Ministère.

Hermione a pris l'avion la veille, comprenant la menace de cette nouvelle loi qui plâne au dessus de la tête des nés moldus. Ginny était avec elle, car la cadette Weasley refuse de laisser sa meilleure amie quitter le pays seule. Et puis, comme elle l'a si bien dit, les équipes de Quidditch canadiennes ne se défendent pas trop mal non plus. Au moins, elles sont en sécurité pour le moment, pense la Serpentard en apercevant enfin la porte qu'elle souhaite atteindre depuis quelques minutes.

La porte de l'assemblée du ministère ressemblait à toutes les autres, à l'exception du fait qu'elle renfermait bien plus de problèmes que les autres. Devant l'entrée de la salle des hauts conseils, Potter discutait tranquillement avec Ron et le père Weasley. Un brouhaha assourdissant s'échappait de la salle derrière eux, et Pansy se demandait si ils arrivaient à s'entendre. Elle savait très bien que les grandes figures du monde magique devaient déjà être installés à l'assemblée et que les partisans de la nouvelle loi scandaient des chants anti « nés-moldus » afin de rassembler la foule autour de leurs idées.

Encore quelques pas, et Pansy arriva devant Potter, qu'elle saisit par les épaules avant qu'il n'ait prononcé un seul mot.

« Tu ne peux pas laisser faire ça, Potter ! » lâcha-t-elle en un souffle. Aux cotés de l'élu, les deux Weasley observaient la jeune femme d'un air intrigué.  
« Je ne peux rien changer à une décision nationale, Pansy... » souffla le brun d'un air agacé. « Je ne suis qu'un vote parmi tant d'autres...  
-Tu es la voix de la Résistance bon sang ! » gronda-t-elle en le secouant légèrement. « Tu as abattu Voldemort, tu as sauvé le monde magique ! Un seul mot de ta part suffirait à les convaincre tous et tu le sais très bien !  
-Je ne pense pas que ce soit si simple... » répond-il en se dégageant de son emprise.  
« Bon sang Potter, tu as défié Voldemort sans peur et là tu as peur de te mouiller devant des sorciers moins puissants que lui ?  
-C'est Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas...  
-La ferme, Weasley ! » réplique Pansy à Ron avant de ramener son attention vers l'Élu.  
« Tu sais très bien ce que cette folie signifie pour Hermione, Potter, et tu sais que si tu ne fais rien, elle sera en danger !  
-Ils ne parlent que de sortilèges d'Oubliettes... pas d'exécution non plus... » souffle Ron d'un air détaché.  
« Je te demande pardon ?! » tonne Pansy en se tournant vers lui. « Toi tu ne verrais aucun inconvénient à ce que ta meilleure amie oublie toute sa vie et retourne dans le monde moldu comme si de rien n'était ?  
-Il vaut mieux ça que s'enfuir peut être... » lâche-t-il en haussant les épaules.  
« Et votre amitié ? Tu pense vraiment que tu pourras encore la voir si elle a oublié t'avoir déjà rencontré, Weasley ?!  
-Peut être que ce serait plus sécuritaire pour elle si elle nous oublie tous... » propose le roux d'un air désolé. De son côté, le brun acquiesce en baissant le visage.  
« Vous vous fichez de moi ? Vous seriez morts depuis longtemps sans Hermione et là, pour une loi stupide vous êtes prêts à renoncer à son amitié ? Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour vous ? Après avoir sacrifié sa famille pour vous ? »  
A ces mots, Pansy remarque que la machoire de Potter se crispe, et il lève vers elle un regard confus.  
« Non mais... » proteste-t-il faiblement, mais la jeune femme recule d'un pas, et, avant de repartir, lance :  
« Vous me dégoûtez, tous les deux. Vous n'êtes que des rats et vous ne méritez pas un dixième de l'amitié d'Hermione. Vous ne méritez rien de ce qu'elle a fait pour vous. Et Voldemort aurait clairement du vous abattre tous les deux... »

Sur ce, elle repart en sens inverse, s'éloignant peu à peu des clameurs de l'assemblée à l'intérieur de la salle du conseil, et de la pire décision que le monde magique n'ait jamais prise.

Quelques jours après, Pansy et ses amis Serpentard quittaient l'Europe pour le Canada, eux aussi. Mais la jeune femme ne revit pas Hermione. Après la décision du Ministère, Ginny Weasley avait raconté que la Née-Moldue était allée faire un tour seule dans la ville de Toronto, mais qu'elle ne revint jamais. Hermione avait très certainement du comprendre que cette loi ne s'arrêterait pas au sol britannique, et avait choisi de se cacher pour survivre. Mais la plus grande question était de comprendre pourquoi elle n'était pas restée auprès de ses amis, qui étaient des Sang-Purs, plutôt que d'essayer de survivre seule...

Présent, 1h34  
Pansy repose sur le comptoir son verre de bière, et retient tant bien que mal les larmes qui montent à ses yeux. Cela fait environ six mois qu'elle n'a pas vu Hermione, et qu'elle la cherche activement. Les seuls indices qu'elle a eu son la carte postale, mais lorsqu'elle s'est rendue au commerce d'où elle provient, le vendeur lui a dit n'avoir jamais croisé une jeune femme aux cheveux châ est pourtant recherchée sur tout le continent Nord-Américain et même en Grande Bretagne. Car, même si elle n'a présenté aucune menace pour le monde magique jusqu'à ce jour, les autorités connaissent l'ampleur de son talent et de sa puissance, et ne souhaitent en aucun cas qu'elle puisse les utiliser un jour contre eux.  
Alors qu'elle scrute encore une fois la petite carte postale qu'elle garde toujours sur elle, sachant pertinemment qu'elle doit avoir l'air d'une folle, dans ce bar moldu, Pansy entend une voix l'interpeller à sa gauche.  
« Il est sympa votre tattoo ! C'est un basilic, c'est bien ça ? »  
La jeune femme brune se retourne vers la voix, et découvre un jeune homme rouquin, plutôt grand et fin, qui porte un duffle coat beige sur un pull bleu vert et un pantalon noir. Immédiatement, la Serpentard remarque que le jeune homme porte une écharpe aux couleurs de l'Oiseau-Tonnerre, une des maisons de l'école de magie Ilvermorny, aux USA. Il sourit étrangement quand elle se retourne, et la brune comprend immédiatement que ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui a l'habitude de sociabiliser avec ses semblables. Toutefois, il jette de temps en temps des regards vers ce qui est désormais un simple tatouage sur le bras de la jeune femme, et semble intrigué.  
« Merci. Vous êtes ?  
-Edward Dragonneau, pour vous servir ! » se présente-t-il en tendant maladroitement sa main vers Pansy pour qu'elle la serre. La jeune femme s'exécute, amusée, et ramène son regard charbon vers les yeux noisette du jeune homme. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en remarquant que ses cheveux courts sont ébouriffés sur le haut de son crâne, et qu'il ne doit certainement pas tailler la barbe naissante sur ses joues et son menton.  
« Votre tatouage mademoiselle, est-ce que c'est... Enfin est-ce que vous l'avez... » hésite-t-il un instant, avant qu'elle ne jette un œil vers son verre désormais vide.  
« On va aller en discuter dehors, » acquiesce-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise pour se diriger vers la sortie. Elle sait très bien qu'elle n'a aucunement à se justifier de son ancienne marque des ténèbres ici, mais, pour une raison qu'elle ignore, Pansy a envie de prolonger la conversation avec ce jeune sorcier plutôt étrange qui fréquente, comme elle, les bars moldus de la ville.

Ils s'engouffrent dans l'air frais de la nuit, et Pansy s'éloigne de quelques pas dans la rue Mills pour s'assurer qu'ils soient seuls, et allume une cigarette. Silencieux, le dénommé Edward la suit, les bras croisé derrière son dos.  
« J'ai été marquée de force. Ma famille étaient des partisans de Voldemort et mon consentement concernant la marque ne faisait pas partie de leurs options. J'ai simplement du faire ce qu'on m'a dit de faire... » soupire-t-elle, comme si elle avait raconté cette histoire des millions de fois. « Pendant la guerre, j'ai quitté le domicile familial et j'ai pris le parti d'être un agent double. J'ai aidé Potter, Weasley et Herm...  
-Vous connaissez le Trio Légendaire ?! » s'étonne le rouquin en écarquillant les yeux.  
« Ouais, » souffle-t-elle. « Même si le terme trio n'est plus très approprié... Mais ce n'est pas le sujet... Comme vous le savez sûrement, j'ai dû m'exiler ici, justement à cause de ça.. » conclue-t-elle en désignant son tatouage. « Et vous ? Que fait un élève d'Ilvermorny au Canada et surtout pourquoi dans un bar moldu ? »  
Il passe nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux avant de répondre, et Pansy sourit, amusée par la gêne du jeune homme.  
« Hum... Je ne suis plus élève là bas... J'ai simplement gardé l'écharpe de ma maison en souvenir. Je suis à Toronto pour les études, j'étudie la magizoologie... » A ces mots, l'esprit de Pansy semble réaliser quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas noté jusqu'ici.  
« Magizoologiste... Vous n'êtes pas un parent du gars qui a écrit le livre sur les animaux magiques ou...  
-Fantastiques, » la corrige-t-il poliment. « Les animaux fantastiques, c'est ça le nom de l'encyclopédie. » Il se racle la gorge, pas très sûr de comment va réagir la brune face à son impolitesse, mais Pansy reste silencieuse, contente d'avoir enfin réussi à se souvenir du nom de ce maudit bouquin et de son auteur. « C'est mon grand père qui l'a écrite en 1951. Il s'appelait Norbert Dragonneau. Et jusqu'ici, je suis son chemin en tout points ! » annonce-t-il fièrement.  
« C'est ce que je vois, » glousse Pansy en le toisant d'un air affectueux. Si elle n'aime pas parler à des inconnus, habituellement, elle sait très bien que le regard noisette du jeune homme l'a tout de suite attirée, et que son air insouciant ne le rend que plus attachant. Si elle n'aime pas vraiment la compagnie d'autres sorciers que ses proches, ce soir Pansy se sent bien auprès de cet hurluberlu amoureux des animaux. Et, pour une raison qu'elle ignore, elle a l'impression que connaître cet étudiant va la rapprocher d'Hermione, d'une manière ou d'une autre...


End file.
